Harry Potter and the Heartless
by Varigos D. Vastitas
Summary: With one mysterious and magic loaded gift, the balance between dark and light is gone forever. In it's place rises the lord of the Heartless, the emperor of nobodies, the Dark lord of light: Harry James Potter.


The rise of the Dark lord of light; master of Heartless, Nobodies, and Magic, started with a package to Harry Potter, as the boy's fourteenth birthday was fast approaching. He never thought anything of it.

Harry had been stuck at his aunt and uncle's house since the beginning of summer, and was for dear young Harry, a miserable experience. Every summer Harry had to stay with his thrice damned relatives in order to enforce a bloodline protection charm developed by his mother. The problem was that in order for it to work Harry had to be in a home with relatives of the same blood.

The really miserable part was the fact that Harry's relatives hated him because of his blood, more specifically Harry's magical blood. The blood of a wizard. For years they had neglected and tormented him because of their dislike of the 'unnatural'.

Sighing, Harry returned his attention to the newly delivered Gift, it was a week till his birthday and he had nothing better to do. The parcel itself was simply wrapped in a red silk cloth, obviously wrapped with the finest of care. Inside of the box was a set of clothes, an outfit that looked as if it had not been worn in many millennia. A small card was concealed within the outfit.

"_The Outfit is yours, our liege. For centuries we have waited for the next Heir to our old master to have awakened from his sleep. If you wear the outfit you will become the avatar of his magic, of his power, and as such will be filled with his memories."_

This was not the first time Harry had heard of something like this. Many magical Items existed that affected someone's mind, blessed them with wisdom, exc. and he wasn't planning on getting suckered in by it.

The first weird voice he heard in his head would cause him to set the clothes on fire even if he did think they looked wicked. After all what harm could a set of clothes cause?

Harry stripped off a set of old hand me downs from his whale sized cousin Dudley, and started putting on the new clothes.

Fifteen minutes later Harry was standing in a studded leather Jacket lined with red silk and it flowed to the ground like a cape, a button up shirt with two black dragon-hide belts that traced just above his waist line, next was the cloth pants which fit like a glove and felt like silk but were constructed like a set of blue jeans. After that were the Boots and gloves. The gloves were simple white gloves that reached back halfway across his forearm, after a closer look Harry noticed that they seemed to be sewn together with a type of silver string. The boots were just like the Gloves, except instead of the silver string, a blood colored red cloth was outlining the frame of the boot as well as being use to sow it together.

While Harry wore the outfit He felt stronger, as if his magic had somehow been changed. As Harry pulled on the last bit of the clothes, a glove, he felt light headed as if someone had just shaken him fiercely.

An Image of a grinning old man flashed before his eyes. It was only an instant but the Man's face was locked in Harry's mind. The Man had had a bald head but a white goatee, piercing yellow eyes, and pointed ears. To Harry's mind it was almost as if the man had been grinning at Harry. For the life of Harry he could remember seeing the man somewhere but his mind couldn't recall.

"Bloody weird..." Harry's mind drifted off. It was the middle of summer and his mind was drawn to the lovely day outside. He walked out of his relatives' house of number four privet drive, and walked down the street to the nearest park.

Five minutes of walking and just outside the park Harry came across a rather disturbing sight. You see Harry had known for years from personal experience that his cousin Dudley was an arrogant Bully. In fact growing up one of his favorite games with his friends was 'Harry Hunting' which would involve many hours of hunting down Harry before beating him up for the trouble of chasing him.

Now that Harry was older and being trained as a wizard Dudley could no longer harm Harry. However it made him hunt down the weaker neighborhood children.

Currently Dudley was standing in front of his friends ramming his foot into a kid's guts. The little guy couldn't be older than ten. Harry was pissed. We walked forward slowly but looked like a predator stalking its prey. The older boys saw Harry approaching, his boots making a heavy metallic clank with every step.

Dudley knew the rules; Harry couldn't use Magic in public in front of non-magic. In Dudley's arrogant brain, he plainly thought he and his pitiful friends could kick the crap out of Harry for old time's sake. They were pitifully wrong.

"Well well," one of them called, "look who it is! Our old punching bag!"

Dudley stepped forwards with a greedy glint in his eyes. "Where'd you get those clothes Potter? Steal them from me did you?"

Dudley was acting all big and bad with his seven friends backing him, the tub of lard couldn't get out of bed most mornings and now it was mouthing off?

"Pathetic, you truly are pathetic." Harry's eyes flashed and he spoke in a cold voice that sent shivers down the fat boy's neck. Another of the boy's stepped forward; to eager prove himself to his leader. "This is coming from the little wreck of nerves that was left crying after we kicked him down for years?"

Harry kept walking forward at the same pace, however now the sounds of spring and summer were silenced. No bird's songs flowing threw the air, the whistle of wind was gone, the air seemed tense, all cheerfulness seemed to have been ripped from the world. Overhead black clouds twisted and spun threw the air obscured the sky. None of the boys noticed they're focus was they're old punching bag, who decided to bite back.

Memories from the past flooded threw Harry's teenage brain like a tide of hormones. With an upward wave of his hand the ground beneath Dudley's gang shook violently the gang of bullies were sent into the ground.

Dudley glanced at his cousin with a look of unprecedented horror, this was against the rules! Harry shouldn't be able to use his magic! "You're in for it now freak! You're not supposed to use your freakishness outside of your weirdo school!"

Harry shook his head gently laughing, before throwing his head back and cackling maniacally. He calmed his self down before speaking, "As pathetic as I believed, you will pay for the damage you have done to the innocent!" Harry outstretched his arm, and glared at Dudley's friends who all flinched.

"Run, worms. Run from me in fear, and know that you will harm no others or you will be next." Harry snapped his fingers and five balls of smoke erupted from thin air around Dudley. The fat pig screamed as the smoke balls reformed into small inky black creatures with glowing beady yellow eyes. The creatures grabbed at Dudley and small little claws on they're hands dug into his skin, preventing him from escaping.

Harry approached his cousin his boots still making the metal clanking sound with every step, despite the fact he was walking on soft dirt. Dudley stared into his cousin's eyes believing with all of his existence that he was going to die.

"Do you fear death?"

The question cut threw Dudley's thoughts like a knife."Wha-?" Was all the intelligence the fat lump could manage.

"Do you fear death, Dursley?" Dudley nodded numbly. Harry snapped his fingers again, the black creatures disappeared. Harry stared down at Dudley with absolute disgust, "Run to your father and warn him, I am coming, he has until dark for your family to answer for your sins. Then I will come for you all, if you all do not admit to them. If just one of you fails to admit to the sins of your life, I will eradicate the Dursley bloodline from the planet."

Dudley ran as fast as his fat body would allow.

* * *

><p>An hour later Harry was spotted by Wizards, wandering around muggle London. Occasionally, according to witnesses, wandering into alleyways where dark smoke floated out shortly afterward. In truth Harry was wandering about London hunting for someone, using the creatures as trackers. As his memories revealed to him the creatures were called the heartless, ancient beings of darkness born from the hearts of men.<p>

Why they were obeying Harry's command was beyond him.

However before he could find what he was subconsciously searching for the sun had set, and Harry reappeared in front of the Dursley's home stepping forth from an arch of the same inky blackness as the Heartless.

Harry entered the Dursley home, the magic gifted to him by the new clothes blasted the front door out of existence. Out of pure instinct and unheard of skill, Harry ducked and lifted his hands, releasing a Barrier of solid darkness, just as a shotgun blast flew overhead and a second hit the Barrier.

"You get out of here, you Freak!" Vernon Dursley's enraged voice rang threw the hall.

"Pathetic, Uncle." Harry rushed forward, into the kitchen where his uncle stood and grabbed his fat cousin by the throat, then released him. Where Harry grabbed Dudley, his neck was freezing over. the fat boy's neck covered by a thick layer of frost and ice.

"If you want your son to live, fat man, you will lower your gun." Vernon glared at Harry before lowering the shotgun

"Fool..." Harry blasted his uncle and aunt in unison with a bolt of raw lightning. They fell to the floor, alive but permanently scarred. "Your sins stain your Hearts, Merciful Heartless except my offering!"

With Harry's words a swarm of the dark creatures poured into the room from the shadows around the house. The bulbous creatures started swarming over the terrified Dursleys. Barely a minute afterward had the Heartless poured back into the shadows, leaving no trace of the Dursleys. "It's finished..." Harry muttered, and with a dramatic sweep of his trench coat, he went to his old bedroom to sleep.

The next morning Harry awoke to the sight of five of the shadow Heartless standing before him, two of them holding a platter of food, another had a copy of the Daily Prophet. "Is this for me?" in unison the heartless nodded.

"Well then, you have my thanks." Harry unfolded the wizarding newspaper and read while eating a meal of bacon and eggs, with hash browns and a glass of orange juice. After finishing two of the heartless took the dishes and tray away, while the other three stood still apart from momentary spasms that all heartless seemed to do.

It seemed as if the small round little buggers just couldn't sit still.

One of the little guys was using its three fingered claws to try to pick out a book fro Harry's bookshelf; it was _**Hogwart's, a history**_. Feeling a bit of sympathy for it he pulled the book from the shelf, and the three little creatures stood next to the book reading.

Hermione would be having a field day studying the heartless. The little creatures quickly finished reading and moved to pull the book over to their master, lifting the book to show him a page.

Harry picked the book up, the chapter was titled; '_**The fifth founder?' **_Now Harry was interested and skimmed the chapter, apparently his ancestor Xehanort was suspected to have helped found Hogwarts, before finding a mysterious weapon and disappearing 'to the stars'. Harry glanced at a calendar on his wall, and was shocked at what he observed; Ron was supposed to arrive today to take him to the Quiddich world cup!

Harry grinned, "Oh the possibilities..." He drawled.


End file.
